mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Beda Venerabilis
Beda Venerabilis (dt. Beda der Ehrwürdige), auch Bieda bzw. Baeda über die Schreibung des Namens vgl. H. Zimmer in "Archiv der Gesellschaft für ältere deutsche Geschichtskunde, Band 16" (Google Books). Gesellschaft für Ältere Deutsche Geschichtskunde. Hrsg. J. Lambert Büchler, Karl Georg Dümge, Georg Heinrich Pertz. Hahn, 1820. S. 599-601 (1891) (* 672/673 bei Wearmouth in Northumbria; † 26. Mai 735 im Kloster Jarrow) war ein angelsächsischer Benediktinermönch, Theologe und Geschichtsschreiber. Er wird als Heiliger verehrt und gilt als einer der bedeutendsten Gelehrten des Frühmittelalters. Er verfaßte u.a. das Geschichtswerk Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (Kirchengeschichte des englischen Volkes, von 731), das zu den wichtigsten historiographischen Werken des Abendlandes zählt. Wikipedia: Beda Venerabilis Leben Was wir über das Leben dieses bedeutenden Geschichtsschreibers und Gelehrten des englischen Frühmittelalters wissen, verdanken wir fast ausschließlich der kurzen autobiographischen Notiz, die er seiner "Historia Ecclesiastica" anfügte. Danach stand Beda 731 in seinem 59. Lebensjahr, wurde demnach also 672 oder wahrscheinlicher 673 geboren. Der Ort seiner Geburt lag im Nordosten von England, in der eh. Grafschaft Durham, südlich vom Tyne und unfern der Nordseeküste, in der Gegend, wo ein Jahr darauf 674 Benedict Biscop (628-690) das Kloster Wearmouth und 682 das einige englische Meilen entfernte Schwester-Kloster Jarrow gründete. Anscheinend früh verwaist, wurde Beda von seinen Verwandten mit sieben Jahren (679 od. 680) dem Abt Benedikt zu Wearmouth und später dessen Stellvertreter in Jarrow und Nachfolger in der Abtswürde Ceolfrith zur Erziehung übergeben. Umfeld Auf der Synode von Whitby im Jahre 664 wurde der lang-andauernde Streit zwischen der schottisch-irischen und römischen Kirche in Britannien zugunsten der letztern entschieden und durch die Vereinigung der nord- und südhumbrischen Kirchen die Grundlage für eine englische Nationalkirche geschaffen, die in enger Verbindung mit Rom stand "A History of the English Church" (Google Books): The English church from the Norman conquest to the accession of Edward I (1066-1271). William Richard Wood Stephens, William Hunt. Macmillan and Co., Ltd., 1901. Band I, S. 110 ff.. Während sich in Schottland die keltische Kirche noch weiter behauptete, wurde in ganz England die Regellosigkeit des schottisch-irischen Kirchenwesens, dessen Vertreter eher umherziehende Missionare oder Einsiedler als Priester und Seelsorger waren, durch die straffe Organisation der römischen Diözesenkirche ersetzt. Der ehrgeizige Wilfrith (um 634-709/710), der auf dem Festland den Geist der römischen Kirche in sich aufgenommen hatte, wurde Bischof von York; Theodor von Tarsus (602-690) brachte als erster Erzbischof von Canterbury die Neuordnung der englischen Kirche im Sinne Roms zur Durchführung und gründete, unterstützt durch Hadrian von Nisida († 710), Klöster nach der Regel des Benediktinerordens und Schulen, die bald zu wichtigen Stätten klassischer Bildung wurden. Hier wurde nicht nur das Studium der Heiligen Schrift betrieben, sondern auch Grammatik, Metrik, Astronomie und die Berechnung der Kirchenfeste gelehrt, und manche ihrer Schüler beherrschten Latein und Griechisch so gut wie ihre Muttersprache. Benedict Biscop und Ceolfrith thumb|250px|Die Ruinen des [[Kloster Jarrow|Klosters Jarrow.]] Beda wuchs in der geistigen Atmosphäre von Benedict Biscop (628-690) und dessen Nachfolger Ceolfrith (630-716) auf, deren Lebenswerke für seine kirchliche Richtung und seine Wirksamkeit als Gelehrter maßgebend wurden. So entsprach es der in seinem Kloster herrschenden Stimmung, wenn Beda in seiner Kirchengeschichte z.B. in der Beurteilung des schottisch-römischen Kirchenstreits entschieden auf römischer Seite stand, ohne doch den objektiven Blick des Historikers für die Verdienste und Vorzüge der schottisch-irischen Missionsprediger zu verlieren. Seine vielseitige literarische Tätigkeit aber und seine große Belesenheit wären undenkbar ohne eine solch reichhaltige Büchersammlung von Benedict Biscop und Ceolfrith, wie sie ihm in den Klöstern Wearmouth und Jarrow zur Verfügung stand. Werdegang Beda zeichnete sich bereits früh durch Gelehrsamkeit und Frömmigkeit aus, wurde bereits 19 Jahren (691 oder 692) - also unter dem kanonischen Alter von 25 Jahren - zum Diakon und mit 30 Jahren (702 od. 703) zum Priester geweiht. Von gelegentlichen kleineren Reisen, wie nach Kloster Lindisfarne und York, abgesehen, brachte er sein ganzes Leben in der Klostereinsamkeit von Jarrow zu, ein stilles Gelehrtenleben, dem Dienste Gottes, dem Studium der Schriften, der Lehrtätigkeit und der Schriftstellerei gewidmet. "Neben der Befolgung der Ordensregel und der täglichen Pflicht des Singens in der Kirche war das Lernen, Lehren und Schreiben meine einzige Freude", so sagte er selbst an seinem Lebensabend. Vom Umfang seiner Studien und seiner Belesenheit zeugt die Zahl der Quellenschriften, die er für seine Werke benutzte. Seine Interessen und Kenntnisse erstreckten sich über die verschiedensten Wissensgebiete. Seine gründliche Beherrschung des Griechischen ergab sich aus der Tatsache, dass er bei der Revision seines Kommentars zur Apostelgeschichte die lateinischen Übersetzungen beständig mit seinem Graecum exemplar verglich. Auch sonst wird Bedas Kenntnis des Griechischen durch viele Stellen in seinen Werken bezeugt. Aus der gelegentlichen Anführung hebräischer Wörter kann man schließen, dass ihm auch die Elemente dieser Sprache nicht fremd waren. Vermächtnis thumb|''[[Vita sancti Cuthberti: Cuthbert trifft sich mit Prior Boisil.]] Als Lehrer und als Mensch muß Beda recht imponierend gewesen sein. In seinen theologischen Schriften kam er immer wieder darauf zurück, dass der Lehrer das, was er anderen beibringen wolle, zuerst selbst üben müsse, dass das Leben nicht mit der Lehre im Widerspruch stehen dürfe. Und im Leben Alkuins wurde Beda das Zeugnis ausgestellt: „''Quicquid verbo docuit, exemplo roboravit" Monumenta Germaniae historica: Scriptores (MGS) 15. Monum. Alkuin. 10. Mehrere der bekanntesten damaligen Kirchenmänner gehörten zu seinen Schülern und wurden seine Freunde: so z.B. der spätere Erzbischof Nothhelm von Canterbury, Erzbischof Ecgberht von York, außerdem Hwaetberht und Cuthbert, die nacheinander Äbte von Wearmouth waren. Aus der von Ecgberht gegründeten Schule von York ging Alkuin hervor, der in einem Brief an die Mönche von Wearmouth und Jarrow 793 der jungen Generation das Vorbild Bedas als das Muster von Gelehrsamkeit und Frömmigkeit vorhielt (Monum. Alc. S. 200). Und durch Alkuin, den Begründer des fränkischen Unterrichtssystems, reichte der Einfluß von Bedas Lehrtätigkeit über den Kanal hinüber nach Frankreich und an den Hof Karls des Großen. Charakter In seinem Glauben war Beda streng orthodox. Alle Ketzereien wurden von ihm aufs schärfste verurteilt, besonders häufig der Arianismus und Pelagianismus. Hieraus erklärt sich wohl auch seine entschiedene Abneigung gegen die keltische Osterrechnung, und man begreift seine Empörung, als er einmal selber der Ketzerei bezichtigt wurde. Auf der anderen Seite wies er auf die tröstliche Erscheinung hin, dass die Ketzereien durch die Reaktion, die sie unter den Rechtgläubigen erzeugten, eine segensreiche Wirkung übten: ohne sie wären die großen apologetischen Werke der Kirchenväter nicht entstanden. Bemerkenswert ist Bedas Stellung zur antiken Literatur. So entnahm er seine Beispiele in De Arte Metrica größtenteils von christlichen Dichtern, während von klassischen Autoren nur Virgil häufiger zitiert wird. In den übrigen Werken ist es ähnlich. Von den klassischen Schriftstellern wird Ovid gelegentlich, Horaz, Homer ua. nur ein- bis zweimal erwähnt. Dagegen kannte er Virgil näher, wie eine Reihe von Zitaten in der Historia ecclesiastica beweisen; und Plinius' Naturalis Historia wird in der Kirchengeschichte wie in den wissenschaftlichen Werken häufiger verwertet. Aber im ganzen schwärmt Beda nicht sehr für die Benutzung heidnischer Literatur durch christliche Schriftsteller. Er ist nicht gerade dagegen, aber meint, sie sei mit Vorsicht zu genießen; denn die antiken Philosophen seien vielfach die geistigen Väter der Ketzer. So verschwanden denn in der Kirchengeschichte die wenigen Entlehnungen aus der antiken Literatur vollkommen gegenüber den zahllosen Zitaten aus der Heiligen Schrift. Aber Bedas dogmatische Orthodoxie nahm selten einen schroffen Charakter an; sie wurde durch ehrliche Frömmigkeit und echte Demut gemildert. Tugendstolzes Pharisäertum ist ihm ebenso fremd wie selbstgefälliger Gelehrtendünkel; gern ließ er sich von jedem seiner Mitbrüder belehren und verbessern. In allen Schriften des Beda auf tritt ein starker Sinn für das Wunderbare auf, das überall ins menschliche Leben hineingreift, nicht nur in den theologischen und hagiographischen, sondern auch in den historischen Werken. Dieser für seine Zeit typische Wunderglaube wirkt oft um so seltsamer, als er in anderen Dingen gesunden Menschenverstand und eine auffallend nüchterne Urteilsfähigkeit beweist. Schriften Bedas literarische Wirksamkeit war vielseitig; sie bewegt sich fast auf allen Gebieten des damaligen Wissens. Am Schluß seiner "Historia Ecclesiastica" (5, 24) zählt er nicht weniger als 39 Schriften auf, die er bis 731 verfaßte. Hinzu kommen noch einige weitere, die in seinen letzten Lebensjahren entstanden, oder die er in jener Aufzählung vergessen hatte. Seine Werke sind philologischen, naturwissenschaftlichen, chronologischen, theologischen, hagiographischen, historischen oder poetischen Inhalts. So waren "De Natura Rerum" und das größere Werk "De ratione temporum" astronomische Schriften von Beda, die in der Hauptsache auf dem gleichnamigen Werk "De Natura Rerum" von Isidor von Sevilla (* um 560 ; † 636) und zum Teil auch auf Plinius' "Naturalis Historia" basierten Beda der Ehrwürdige und seine Zeit (Internet Archive). Karl Werner. Verlag W. Braumüller, 1881. S. 101 ff.. Aus dem "De Natura Rerum" von Beda schrieb wiederum zum Teil wortwörtlich der Erzbischof Rabanus Maurus von Mainz (* um 780; † 856) in seinen Veröffentlichungen "De Computo und "De universo" (Lib. IX) ab Rabanus Maurus: De Computo, hg. v. Wesley M. Stevens, in: Rabani Mauri Martyrologium/De Computo, Brepols, Turnhout 1979 (Corpus Christianorum, Continuatio Mediaevalis; 44), S. 163-331. . Typisch an Bedas Arbeitsweise für die meisten seiner pädagogischen und exegetischen Werke waren die gründlichen Vorstudien, die er zur Abfassung seiner Lehrbücher machte, allerdings ebenso die großteils wörtlichen Übernahmen der Inhalte seiner Vorgänger. Die meisten der von ihm genutzten Schriftsteller zitierte er gelegentlich mit Namen, ohne sie jedoch in allen Einzelfällen anzudeuten. Eigenständig sind dagegen einige seiner Ausführungen über die Versarten der jüngeren Dichter, wie auch die Auswahl und Gruppierung des Inhalts. Durch das Ansehen, das Beda im Mittelalter genoß, spielten viele seiner Lehrbücher für die Verbreitung mancher darin vorgetragenen Auffassungen, selbst wenn sie nicht sein geistiges Eigentum waren, eine maßgebende Vermittlerrolle. Übersicht Die nachfolgende Zusammenstellung von Bedas Schriften hält sich in der Fassung der Titel möglichst an seine eigenen Benennungen in der Liste der "Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum" (5, 24). Philologische Werke * "De Orthographia" (zwischen 691 und 703) - Erklärendes Lexikon lateinischer und griechischer Wörter. * "De arte metrica" (zwischen 691 und 703) - Abriß der Metrik. * "De schematibus et tropis sacrae scripturae" (zwischen 691 und 703) - Behandelt die biblische Stilistik. Naturwissenschaftliche und chronologische Werke * "De Natura Rerum" (vor 703) - Behandelt die Erschaffung der Welt, die Elemente, das Himmelsgewölbe (inkl. Himmelskörper), Natur- u. Wetterphänomene, Pestkrankheiten, die Erde, ihre Kugelgestalt und Breitengradeinteilung und die verschiedenen Erdteile. * De temporibus (Über die Zeiteinteilung) * De ratione temporum. (Über die Zeitrechnung) * Chronicon sive de sex huius saeculi aetatibus. (Chronik oder Von den sechs Weltaltern) Dem Lehrbuch der Weltkunde, "De Natura Rerum", reihen sich zwei Darstellungen der Zeitkunde in einem kürzeren (De temporibus) und einem ausführlicheren Werk, "De ratione temporum", an. Ums Jahr 700 verfaßte Beda eine Weltbeschreibung (De ratione rerum), 703 eine Zeitkunde (De temporibus) und mindestens 14 Jahre später eine umfangreiche Neubearbeitung der beiden genannten Werke, (De ratione temporum), wo geometrische Begriffe (s. Geometrie) in größerem Umfang zum ersten Male bei einem germanischen Autor vorkommen und systematisch behandelt werden. Die Art und Weise, wie Beda mit diesen Begriffen umgeht, spiegelt den Empfängnisprozeß der klassischen Mathematik auf germanischen Boden wieder. Einige Beispiele zeigen, wie er als junger begabter Autodidakt zu Anfang selbst einfache geometrische Begriffe recht unsystematisch handhabt, sich aber nach und nach die richtigen termini technici aneignet und seinen Geist schult. Die Weltkugel bezeichnet Beda zuerst (de nat. red. 3) als "universitas in speciem orbis absoluti globata" (d. h. 'kugelig wie ein vollständiger Kreis'), danach als "rotundum et a centro terrae aequis spatiis undique collectum", und schließlich als "sphaera caeli"; gleich danach wird aber Kreis und Kugelbegriff wieder vermischt. Der Mittelpunkt heißt mal "centrum", mal "cardo", mal "centrum vel cardo"; der Kreis mal "gyrus", mal "orbis", mal "circulus". Mit der Definition der Erdkugel mußte Beda sich abquälen, weil ihm eine geometrische Elementarbildung fehlte. Zuletzt (De ratione rerum 32) erklärt er sie einem Ball statt einem Schilde ähnlich, da ihm die Worte absolutus orbis und aequalis rotunditas nicht genügten. Auch die mathematischen Folgen der Kugelgestalt der Erde erkannte er zu Anfang noch nicht, denn er meint (de rer. nat. 9), daß die Sonne in den Polarzonen nie sichtbar sei. Die eigentlich geometrischen Werke, die unter Bedas Namen gehen, enthalten arabische Lehnwörter und gehören somit einer späteren Zeit an. Theologische Werke Die Mehrzahl von Bedas Schriften ist theologischen Inhalts. Sie ziehen sich in langer Reihe durch seine Hauptschaffenszeit von 709 bis an sein Ende und beschäftigen sich durchweg mit der Auslegung der biblischen Bücher des Alten und Neuen Testaments. Diese Werke unterteilen sich dabei in zwei Gruppen: eigentliche Kommentare und Homilien. Bedas theologische Werke haben allerdings ebensowenig selbständigen Wert wie die meisten seiner wissenschaftlichen Schriften. Er selbst sagt im Anhang der Historia ecclesiastica, er habe sich bemüht, „''ex opsuculis venerabilium patrum breviter adnotare sive etiam ad formam sensus et interpretationis eorum superadicere''". Seine Kommentare sind zum großen Teil Auszüge aus den Texten der Kirchenväter, insbesondere Augustinus von Hippo, Hieronymus, Ambrosius und Gregor. Aber sie entfalten eine ausgedehnte theologische Belesenheit, und die Zahl der von Beda zitierten Schriftsteller ist sehr umfangreich. Außergewöhnlich für seine Zeit ist Bedas Verständnis für biblische Textkritik. Er vergleicht beständig die Itala und Vulgata, zieht manchmal sogar den griechischen Text heran, beachtet die Varianten der verschiedenen Handschriften und weist auf fehlerhafte Lesarten und Textverderbnisse hin. Kommentare zum Alten Testament Erhalten geblieben sind die folgenden Kommentare zum Alten Testament (hrsg. v. Giles, "The Complete Works of Venerable Bede", Band 7-9). Der Inhalt findet sich bei Karl Werner, "Beda der Ehrwürdige und seine Zeit" . * 1. In principium Genesis, usque ad nativitatem Isaac et eiectionem Ismahelis, libri IV. 720 entstanden (nach Plummer; s.u. Ausg. d. HEccl. I S. CXLIX). Der Kommentar reicht bis Gen. 21. * 2. De Tabernaculo et vasis eius ac vestibus sacerdotum, libri III. Vor der Schrift De aedificatione Templi (Nr. 5), also wahrscheinlich vor 729, entstanden (Plummer 150). Stark allegorische Deutung. * 3. In primam partem Samuelis, i. e. usque ad mortem Saulis, libri IV. Buch 1-3 entstand vor, Buch 4 nach dem Tode Abt Ceolfrids von im Juni 716. Die Schrift zeichnet sich durch besonders kühne Allegoristerei aus. * 4. In Regum libriim XXX quaestiones. In dieser Schrift gibt Beda auf Bitten seines Freundes Nothhelm von Canterbury Erklärungen von 30 Stellen der Bücher Samuelis und der Könige (die in der Vulgata zu einem Buch zusammengefaßt werden). Undatierbar, aber vor 731. * 5. De aedificatione Templi oder De Templo Salomonis, libri II. Entstanden zwischen 729 und 731. Zur Kennzeichnung fügt Beda im Verzeichnis seiner Werke dem Titel die Worte hinzu: allegoricae expositionis, sicut et cetera. * 6. In Ezram et Neemiam, libri III. Entstanden zwischen 725 und 731. Die beiden ersten Bücher enthalten den Kommentar zu Esra, das dritte den zu Nehemia. * 7. In Proverbia Salomonis, libri III. Undatierbar, doch vor 731. * 8. In Cantica Canticorum, libri VII. Vor 731 entstanden. * 9. In Canticum Habacuc, liber I. Vor 731. * 10. In librum beati patris Tobiae, liber I. Dazu im Verzeichnis seiner Werke am Schluß der Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum. der Zusatz: explanationis allegoricae de Christo et ecclesia. Vor 731. In dem Verzeichnis seiner Schriften führt Beda außerdem noch die Titel von 6 weiteren Kommentaren zu alt-testamentarischen Büchern auf, die nicht erhalten geblieben sind: * Capitula lectionum in Pentateucum Mosi, Iosue, Iudicum; * In libros Reguni et Verba dierum; * In librum beati patris Iob; * In Parabolas, Ecclesiasten et Cantica Canticorum; * In Isaiam prophetam, Ezrant quoque et Neemiam; * In Isaiam, Danihelem, XII prophetas et partem Hieremiae, distinctiones capitulorum ex tractatu beati Hieronimi excerptas. Kommentare zum Neuen Testament Zum Neuen Testament sind die folgenden Kommentare erhalten (hrsg. v. Giles, "The Complete Works of Venerable Bede", Band 10-12). Der Inhalt findet sich bei Karl Werner, "Beda der Ehrwürdige und seine Zeit" . * 1. In Evangelium Marci, libri IV. Entstanden zwischen 716 und 731, nach dem Samuel-Kommentar, der 716 geschrieben wurde, und lange nach dem Lucas-Kommentar, der „''ante annos plurimos''" verfaßt war. (Vgl. Plummer aaO. 148.). * 2. In Evangelium Lucae, libri VI. Dieser umfangreichste von allen Kommentaren wurde nach denen zur Apokalypse und Apostelgeschichte, wahrscheinlich kurz vor dem Samuel-Kommentar 716 geschrieben. * 3. In Acta Apostolorun, libri II. Wahrscheinlich zwischen 709 und 714 etwa, vor dem Lucas-Kommentar entstanden (s. Plummer CXLVII). * 4. Retractationes in Acta Apostolorum; Verbesserungen zum Kommentar über die Apostelgeschichte, aufgrund eines sorgfältigen Vergleichs des griechischen Originals. Die Schrift wird in der Liste von 731 nicht erwähnt, ist also wahrscheinlich zw. 731 und 735 geschrieben, jedenfalls aber „''plures annos''" nach dem ursprünglichen Kommentar zur Apostelgeschichte (vgl. Plummer CLI). * 5. In Epistulas VII catholicas, libri singuli. Etwa gleichzeitig mit dem Kommentar zur Apostelgeschichte, zwischen 709 und 714 etwa, entstanden (Vgl. Plummer CXLVII.). * 6. In Apocalypsin sancti Iohannis, libri III. Vor dem Kommentar zur Apostelgeschichte verfaßt, anscheinend der früheste unter den Bibelkommentaren. Verloren sind 2 in der Liste von 731 aufgeführte Schriften über das Neue Testament: Exzerpte aus Augustin über den Apostel Paulus ("In apostolum quaecumque in opusculis sancti Augustini exposita inveni, cuncta per ordinem transscribere curavi", sagt er), und Capitula lectionum in totum Novum Testamentum, excepto Evangelio. Auch die Übersetzung des Johannesevangeliums, mit der Bed nach dem Bericht des Abtes Cuthberht auf seinem Sterbebette beschäftigt war, ist nicht erhalten. Homilien Eine zweite Gruppe unter den theologischen Schriften Bedas bilden seine 2 Bücher "Homilien" (hrsg. v. Giles 5. Band). Homiliae Evangelii nennt er sie bezeichnenderweise; denn sie sind hauptsächlich Auslegungen von neu-testamentarischen Textstellen und vielfach Auszüge aus den Kommentaren. Von der Topographie des Heiligen Landes handelt ein kleiner Traktat De Locis sanctis, der in der Liste der Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (5, 24) fehlt, aber erwähnt wird (HEccl 5, 17) und danach bereits „''dudum''" verfaßt war. Nach Bedas eigner Angabe (5, 17) ist er ein Auszug aus Adamnans Schrift "De Situ urbis Hierusalem" und diente wohl Unterrichtszwecken. Seine Auslegung der biblischen Texte ist meist allegorisch nach der Art, wie sie seit Origenes (185-254) und seiner alexandrinischen Schule in der Bibel-Exegese üblich geworden war. Hinter dem wörtlichen Sinn des biblischen Textes vermutet Beda eine verborgene, symbolische Ebene. Besonders das Alte Testament faßt er symbolisch auf, aber auch in den Kommentaren zum Neuen Testament und sogar zur Apostelgeschichte kommt diese Art der Auslegung zur Anwendung. Bedas Auslegungen sind oftmals allerdings sehr willkürlich, phantastisch und subjektiv; den Gipfel der Kühnheit und Künstelei erreichen sie vielleicht im Kommentar zu Samuel. Hagiographische Schriften * Martyrologium Bedae (vor 731) * Vita et passio Anastasii (vor 731) * Vita et passio sancti Felicis (vor 731) * Vita sancti Cuthberti (um 720) Historische Originalwerke thumb|[[Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum, libri V (Nachdruck von 1644)]] * Vita sancti Cuthberti (um 720) * Historia Abbatum monasterii in Wiremutha et Gyrvum (zwischen 716-731) * Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (Kirchengeschichte des englischen Volkes, von 731) Bedas lateinischer Stil ist in seinen Geschichtswerken meist klar und durchsichtig, seine Ausdrucksweise ruhig, schlicht und natürlich, was besonders vorteilhaft in die Augen springt, wenn man seine Sprache mit der schwulstigen, gewundenen, unklaren und unnatürlichen Schreibweise seines älteren Zeitgenossen Aldhelm von Sherborne (639-709/710) vergleicht. Dabei ist er ein vortrefflicher Erzähler: die Begegnung Gregors des Großen (540-604) mit den blonden anglischen Jünglingen auf dem Sklavenmarkt in Rom, die Verhandlung des northumbrischen Witenagemot, die Synode zu Whitby, die poetische Erweckung und der Tod des Caedmon, das Leben Cuthberhts u a. sind treffliche Beweise dafür. Gedichte * De Miraculis Sancti Cuthberhti (zwischen 705 und 716) * Liber Hymnorum, diver so metro sive rhythmo * Liber Epigrammatum, heroico metro sive elegiaco (Buch der Epigramme) Auch auf dem poetischen Gebiet versuchte sich Beda. Seine Gedichte sind allerdings eher versifizierte Prosa - prosaische Versformen - als tatsächliche Poesie. In der Liste seiner Werke in der Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (5,24) führte Beda auch ein "Liber Hymnorum, diver so metro sive rhythmo" und "Liber Epigrammatum, heroico metro sive elegiaco" auf. Das Buch der Epigramme scheint verloren zu sein. Auch winige Hymnen werden Beda zugeschrieben, allerdings bleibt die Urheberschaft fraglich. Von den 14 bei Giles (1,54-103) unter diesem Titel abgedruckten Gedichten sind die 3 ersten: De ratione Temporum, De celebritate quatuor Temporum und De variis Computi regulis überhaupt keine Hymnen, sondern Lehrgedichte und auch nicht von Beda Venerabilis, sondern spätere versifizierte Bearbeitungen von Stücken aus seinem größeren chronologischen Werk "De Temporum Ratione" von 725 siehe Allgemeine Geschichte der Literatur des Mittelalters im Abendlande (Internet Archive). Adolf Ebert. Band I, S. 646. Leipzig, F. C. W. Vogel, 1880. S. 648, A. 2. Eher könnte von den übrigen 11 bei Giles abgedruckten Dichtungen die eine oder andere Beda gehören, besonders "De Die Judicii". Sicher authentisch ist nur ein in elegischem Versmaß abgefaßter Hymnus auf die Königin Aethelthryth (HEccl 4, 18/20 (s. Manitius 86). Er ist in schlichter Sprache geschrieben und nach der beliebten Sitte der Zeit mit übrigens recht geschickt ausgeführten Verskünsteleien geschmückt: mittels der Epanalepsis beginnt und endet jedes Distichon mit den drei gleichen Worten; und mittels Akrostichons ergeben die Anfangsbuchstaben der Hexameter das Alphabet von A-Z und die vier letzten das Wort "Amen". z.B. V. 1-4: : A'''lma deus trinitasae quae saecula cuncta gubernas, Adnue iam coeptis, alma deus trinitas. : ''B'ella Maro resonet, nos pacis dona canamus: Munera nos Christi, bella Maro resonet. Unechte Dichtungen * Cuculus, sive Veris et Hiemis Conflictus * Passio S. Justini Martyris * Martyrologium Poeticum * De duodecim signis Zodiaci * De Aetatibus Unter Bedas Namen sind noch verschiedene andere Dichtungen überliefert, die aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach jedoch nicht aus seiner Feder stammen. Dazu gehören: das dialogische, in Hexametern geschriebene Gedicht "Cuculus, sive Veris et Hiemis Conflictus" (Giles I, 35-37), die trochäische "Passio S. Justini Martyris" (Giles I, 38-49), das Martyrologium Poeticum (ebd. I, 50-53), das der englische Historiker J.A. Giles (CLXX) zwar Beda zusprach, aber von Beda selbst in der Liste seiner Werke in der "Historia ecclesiastica" (5,24) nicht aufgeführt wird, während er bei der Cuthbert-Legende beide Versionen nennt. Nicht von ihm sind außerdem die kurzen Lehrgedichte "De duodecim signis Zodiaci" und De Aetatibus (Giles I, 104). Briefe * Liber Epistularum (708-725) * Epistola ad Albinum (731) * Epistola ad Ecgberhtum Episcopum (5. November 734) In der Liste seiner Werke in der "Historia ecclesiastica" (5,24) erwähnt Beda schließlich noch ein Liber Epistularum: fünf Briefe, deren Inhalt er angibt, und die 731 von ihm schon zu einem „Buch" zusammengefaßt und für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt waren. Weiterhin sind zu erwähnen: 10 Begleitbriefe zu den Theologischen Kommentaren; und zwei Briefe, die erst nach Vollendung der Kirchengeschichte (HEccl) geschrieben wurden: die Epistola ad Albinum (731), ein kurzer Begleitbrief mit einem Exemplar der Historia Ecclesiastica und die Epistola ad Ecgberhtum Episcopum, am 5. November 734, ein halbes Jahr vor Bedas Tode geschrieben. Letzterer ist ein bedeutsamer Brief an seinen Freund, Bischof Ecgberht von York, mit einer eindringlichen Schilderung der unerfreulichen Zustände in der northumbrischen Kirche und Vorschlägen zur Hebung der Kirchen- und Klosterzucht. Ende Der Brief an Bischof Ecgberht von York war Bedas geistliches Testament. Schon bei dessen Abfassung kränkelte er, und seine Leiden nahmen im Lauf der nächsten Monate zu. Noch auf dem Krankenlager war er mit rastloser Energie geistig tätig. Er verfaßte einige poetische Zeilen in englischer Sprache, die als Bedas Sterbegesang bekannt und das Einzige sind, was wir in seiner Muttersprache von ihm besitzen Alt- und mittelenglisches Übungsbuch, zum Gebrauche bei Universitäts-Vorlesungen und Seminar-Übungen (Internet Archive). 11. unter Mitwirkung von R. Brotanek und A. Eichler verb. Aufl. Hrsg. Julius Zuspitza, Jakob Schipper. Verlag Wien W. Braumüller, 1915. Nr. 3, m. Bibliographie.. Seine Hauptarbeit galt in den letzten Wochen seines Lebens einer Übersetzung des Johannesevangeliums und einiger Auszüge aus den Schriften des Isidor von Sevilla ins Angelsächsische, die er einem jungen Schreiber diktierte. Leider sind diese Werke nicht erhalten. Ein Augenzeuge, Cuthbert, später Abt von Wearmouth und Jarrow, verfaßte einen Bericht über die letzten Lebenstage seines verehrten Lehrers Abgedruckt bei J.A. Giles: The Complete Works of Venerable Bede (Internet Archive). London, Whittaker and Co., 1843. Band I, CLXIII ff., dazu Übersetzung LXXIX ff.. Am 25. Mai 735, dem Tage vor Himmelfahrt, starb Beda. Schon zu seinen Lebzeiten als Mensch, Lehrer und Gelehrter in ganz England bekannt und gefeiert, wurde Beda von der Nachwelt durch den Beinamen 'Venerabilis' ausgezeichnet, unter dem er schon im 9. Jhd. bekannt war. Das ganze Mittelalter verehrte in ihm einen seiner führenden Geister. Von seinen Schriften blieb die "Historia ecclesiastica" das klassische Werk über Englands älteste Geschichte, wodurch er zum "Vater der englischen Geschichtsschreibung" wurde; für das Mittelalter aber waren seine wissenschaftlichen und theologischen Schriften fast von noch größerer Bedeutung und von weiter reichender Wirkung. Quellen * Historia ecclesiastica gentis anglorum (Google Books). Beda Venerabilis. Ed. Charles Plummer. Oxford University Press, 1966. * Geschichte der lateinischen Literatur des Mittelalters. Band 1: Von Justinian bis zur Mitte des zehnten Jahrhunderts. Max Manitius. Beck : München, 1911 in (Handbuch der Altertumswissenschaft, Abt. IX, Band 2.1). (Digitalisat der ULB Düsseldorf). * The Complete Works of Venerable Bede (Internet Archive). Ed. J.A. Giles. London, Whittaker and Co., 1843. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 189 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Angelsachse Kategorie:Benediktiner Kategorie:Historiker Kategorie:Kleriker Kategorie:Geboren im 7. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Gestorben im 8. Jahrhundert